bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Segundo Temporada (PT)
Os Episodios #A Vista da Blotter Bebê (Baby Blotter's Visit) - Novembro 6, 1997 (USA) / Janeiro 3, 1998 (BR) / Janeiro 9, 1998 (PT) #Em Procurar do Queijo Perdido (In Search of the Lost Cheese) - Novembro 13, 1997 (USA) / Janeiro 10, 1998 (BR) / Janeiro 16, 1998 (PT) #Olha O Que Eu Fiz (Look What I Made) - Novembro 20, 1997 (USA) / Janeiro 17, 1998 (BR) / Janeiro 23, 1998 (PT) #A Mudança Está no Ar (Change Is in the Air) - Novembro 27, 1997 (USA) / Janeiro 24, 1998 (BR) / Janeiro 30, 1998 (PT) #Os Detetives do Sem Sentido (The Senseless Detectives) - Janeiro 2, 1998 (USA) / Janeiro 31, 1998 (BR) / Fevereiro 6, 1998 (PT) #Uma Caminho Para Ajudar (A Way to Help) - Janeiro 9, 1998 (USA) / Fevereiro 7, 1998 (BR) / Fevereiro 13, 1998 (PT) #Mania de Dança (Dance Mania) - Janeiro 16, 1998 (USA) / Fevereiro 14, 1998 (BR) / Fevereiro 20, 1998 (PT) #Minúsculo Viagem na Tutter (Tutter's Tiny Trip) - Janeiro 23, 1998 (USA) / Fevereiro 21, 1998 (BR) / Fevereiro 27, 1998 (PT) #Vestir-se Dia (Dress Up Day) - Janeiro 30, 1998 (USA) / Fevereiro 28, 1998 (BR) / Marcha 3, 1998 (PT) #Vamos Ficar Interativo (Let's Get Interactive) - Marcha 7, 1998 (USA/BR) / Marcha 10, 1998 (PT) #Como eu Conheço (How I Know) - Marcha 14, 1998 (USA/BR) / Marcha 17, 1998 (PT) #Estou Construindo Isso (I Am Building This) - Marcha 21, 1998 (USA/BR) / Marcha 24, 1998 (PT) #O Que Eu Sinto Hoje (What I Feel Today) - Marcha 28, 1998 (USA/BR) / Marcha 31, 1998 (PT) #Um Novo Inseto (A New Insect) - Abril 6, 1998 (USA/BR) / Maio 12, 1998 (PT) #Você Vai, Ojo! (You Go, Ojo!) - Abril 13, 1998 (USA/BR) / Maio 19, 1998 (PT) #É um Mistério Para Mim (It's a Mystery to Me) - Abril 20, 1998 (USA/BR) / Maio 26, 1998 (PT) #Se Não Conseguir na Primeira (You Can't at First) - Maio 11, 1998 (USA) / Junho 5, 1998 (BR) / Junho 17, 1998 (PT) #Intemperizado Urso (Weatherized Bear) - Maio 18, 1998 (USA) / Junho 12, 1998 (BR) / Junho 24, 1998 (PT) #Ocupações em Bosque Vale (Occupations in Woodland Valley) - Maio 25, 1998 (USA) / Junho 19, 1998 (BR) / Julho 1, 1998 (PT) #O Grande Livro Sobre Nós (The Big Book About Us) - Junho 2, 1998 (USA) / Junho 26, 1998 (BR) / Julho 8, 1998 (PT) #Vida do Cheiros - (Life of Smells) - Junho 9, 1998 (USA) / Julho 3, 1998 (BR) / Julho 15, 1998 (PT) #Eu Não Medo (I'm Not Afraid) - Junho 16, 1998 (USA) / Julho 10, 1998 (BR) / Julho 22, 1998 (PT) #Eu Tenho Que Ser Eu! (I Gotta Be Me!) - Junho 23, 1998 (USA) / Julho 17, 1998 (BR) / Julho 29, 1998 (PT) #Apenas Pensando (Just Thinking) - Junho 30, 1998 (USA) / Julho 24, 1998 (BR) / Agosto 6, 1998 (PT) #Tudo Que Eu Preciso é Amor (All I Need is Love) - Julho 8, 1998 (USA) / Julho 31, 1998 (BR) / Agosto 13, 1998 (PT) #Urso: O Cientista (Bear: The Scientist) - Julho 15, 1998 (USA) / Agosto 7, 1998 (BR) / Agosto 20, 1998 (PT) #Tão Diferente Quanto o Dia da Noite (As Different as Day and Night) - Julho 22, 1998 (USA) / Agosto 14, 1998 (BR) / Agosto 27, 1998 (PT) #Um Sentimento Cura (A Healing Feeling) - Julho 22, 1998 (USA) / Agosto 21, 1998 (BR) / Setembro 3, 1998 (PT) #A Caverna Secreta da Urso (Bear's Secret Cave) - Julho 29, 1998 (USA) / Agosto 28, 1998 (BR) / Setembro 10, 1998 (PT) #Rainha Ojo (Queen Ojo) - Agosto 6, 1998 (USA) / Setembro 4, 1998 (BR) / Setembro 17, 1998 (PT) #Rapazes Serão Rapazes (Boys Will Be Boys) - Agosto 13, 1998 (USA) / Setembro 11, 1998 (BR) / Outubro 24, 1998 (PT) #O Que é Meu é Seu (What's Mine is Yours) - Agosto 20, 1998 (USA) / Setembro 18, 1998 (BR) / Outubro 31, 1998 (PT) #Uma Esportes-tástica Episódio (A Sports-tastic Episode) - Agosto 27, 1998 (USA) / Setembro 25, 1998 (BR) / Novembro 7, 1998 (PT) #Procurando os Amigos do Urso (Finding Bear's Friends) - Setembro 2, 1998 (USA) / Outubro 3, 1998 (BR) / Novembro 14, 1998 (PT) #Lua da Festiva (The Festive Moon) - Setembro 9, 1998 (USA) / Outubro 10, 1998 (BR) / Novembro 21, 1998 (PT) #Isso Que é Dia? (What's a Day?) - Setembro 16, 1998 (USA) / Outubro 17, 1998 (BR) / Novembro 28, 1998 (PT) #Nós Fizemos Deles O Caminho (We Done Their Way) - Setembro 23, 1998 (USA) / Outubro 24, 1998 (BR) / Dezembro 5, 1998 (PT) #Qual é a História? (What's the Story?) - Setembro 30, 1998 (USA) / Outubro 31, 1998 (BR) / Dezembro 12, 1998 (PT) #Quando Você Tem Que Ir! (When You've Got to Go!) - Outubro 17, 1998 (USA) / Novembro 5, 1998 (BR) / Dezembro 19, 1998 (PT) #Perdido e Encontrado (Lost and Found) - Outubro 24, 1998 (USA) / Novembro 12, 1998 (BR) / Dezembro 26, 1998 (PT) #Feliz Dia Das Bruxas, Urso (Happy Halloween, Bear) - Outubro 31, 1998 (USA) / Novembro 19, 1998 (BR) / Janeiro 2, 1999 (PT) #Amigos em Jugar (Friends at Play) - Novembro 6, 1998 (USA) / Novembro 26, 1998 (BR) / Janeiro 9, 1999 (PT) #Eu Estou Esperando (I Am Waiting) - Novembro 13, 1998 (USA) / Dezembro 2, 1998 (BR) / Janeiro 16, 1999 (PT) #Ação de Graças da Urso (Bear's Thanksgiving) - Novembro 20, 1998 (USA) / Dezembro 9, 1998 (BR) / Janeiro 23, 1999 (PT) #Os Avós só Querem se Divertir (Grandparents Just Want to Have Fun) - Novembro 27, 1998 (USA) / Dezembro 16, 1998 (BR) / Janeiro 30, 1999 (PT) #Bem Vindo á Bosque Vale: Parte Um (Welcome to Woodland Valley Part 1) - Janeiro 16, 1999 (USA) / Fevereiro 6, 1999 (BR/PT) #Bem Vindo á Bosque Vale: Parte Dois (Welcome to Woodland Valley Part 2) - Janeiro 16, 1999 (USA) / Fevereiro 6, 1999 (BR/PT) #É Tudo Sobre Você (It's All About You) - Janeiro 23, 1999 (USA) / Fevereiro 13, 1999 (BR/PT) #Um Natal Muito Feliz: Parte Um (A Very Merry Christmas (1)) - Janeiro 30, 1999 (USA) / Fevereiro 20, 1999 (BR/PT) #Um Natal Muito Feliz: Parte Dois (A Very Merry Christmas (2)) - Janeiro 30, 1999 (USA) / Fevereiro 20, 1999 (BR/PT) Category:International BITBBH Seasons